Walking on a Thin Line
by MusicalPrime
Summary: Shayla's lived in Jasper, Nevada all her life. It's been normal for most of it until she meets a stranger in the park. Someone she never thought possible. Transformers: Prime!
1. How it All Began

I sat down on the lone park bench in the park in ol' Jasper, Nevada. I started to draw and enjoy the quiet when a man, no older than 18, with dark brown hair with matching eyes walked up.

"May I sit with you?" he asked.

"Sure," I mumbled as I continued to draw. I assumed he was just going to leave me alone. I was wrong.

"What are you drawing?"

"A car I saw in a street race." A nice red European sports car; he leaned over to look then smirked.

"That's my car." He said after taking a glance.

"So you're the one winning all those races?" I asked and looked up. He leaned back and put his hands behind his head like he was trying (and failing) to look cool.

"Yeah; it's a piece of cake." He said.

"Then obviously you haven't raced Jack." I met him in school and heard about his racing skills.

"I have, neither of us won."

"Why?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Protecting your ego I see." I smirked.

"Besides my looks it's my best feature." I pushed him just enough for him to almost fall off the bench.

"Yeah keep dreaming."

"So what's your name?" he asked out of the blue.

"Shayla, what's yours?"

"Kno-I mean Kamrin." He slipped on his words.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Kamrin. See you later." I said and got up to leave.

"Maybe we could meet again someday?" he asked hopefully.

"Tomorrow same time?" I smiled. He nodded and we went our separate ways.

* * *

><p>I just love writing Transformers fanfics 3 So this is a Transformers: Prime fanfic btw.<p> 


	2. Lies and Secrets

As planned I met Kamrin the next day at the bench. We swapped different stories and he told me how some friends had gone into war.

"I hope they come home safely." I said with a worried tone.

"Me too," he said gravely. I patted his shoulder trying to comfort him in any way. He looked at me a little surprised but smiled.

"Everything's going to be fine." We talked until it got dark and I had to go home.

We continued meeting each other and I think I'm starting to like him! One day, though, he showed up late and looked depressed.

"Kamrin, are you okay? What's wrong?" I ran up and asked.

"I can't meet you here anymore." He said sorrowfully. It feels like a knife had been stabbed through my heart and twisted it.

"Why?" tears started well up in my eyes.

"Commander Starscream said-"

"Who's Starscream?"

"Scrap…" he mumbled.

"Kamrin what is going on?" he grabbed my arm and made me lean closer until his mouth was near my ear.

"My name isn't Kamrin. It's Knockout." He hissed. I backed up.

"What?" he looked around and sighed.

"Come with me," he said.

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain what's going on." I demanded.

"I can't tell you anything unless we're alone!" he growled. That shocked me; he never growled at me. My face must've shown it because he sighed and said, "I'm sorry, but you have to trust me if you want to know everything."

"Fine, but you must tell me only the truth. I'm tired of lies." I said and I followed him to his car. We drove out to the road where the street racing is held at night; right now it's like a ghost town. We got out and he looked nervous.

"Don't freak, and don't scream; just trust me, okay?" he said cautiously.

"I promise." I said. He disappeared suddenly. "Kamrin?" the car transformed into a huge robot standing straight up.

"My name's Knockout." I stared in disbelief. What is this some sort of joke?

"What are you?" I asked with a small voice.

"I am an advanced alien life form known as a decepticon. I come from a planet called Cybertron, but we had to leave because the war destroyed it. We are in war against the autobots." He said reluctantly.

"What's an autobot?"

"They look like us, except with blue eyes, but their views of the universe are much different than ours."

"Which side is safer for humans?" he didn't answer. "Well?"

"The autobots protect humans from us." He admitted. I started to get angry.

"So not only have you lied to me, but you're a decepticon out to destroy my race?" I questioned.

"This is why I never told you, you'd get angry and-"

"If you would've told me in the first place I wouldn't be so angry!"

"Shayla-"

"Leave me alone." I growled and started to walk back to town.

**At the Autobot Base nearby**

"Optimus we have a decepticon signal nearby." Ratchet said while looking at the computer monitor.

"What are they doing?" Optimus asked.

"It's just…standing there."

"Arcee come with me to see who this is." Optimus said while turning to her.

"All right a little action!" she said while punching the palm of her hand.

**With Shayla and Knockout**

"Shayla please listen, I'm not allowed to tell anybody about this! Starscream's most likely going to punish me by ruining my finish job if he finds out." Knockout said.

"Wow Knockout," I said shaking my head.

"What?"

"It seems like all you care about are yourself and your looks. Better get back to Starscream then." Just then a motorcycle and a semi-truck drove up. I turned to Knockout.

"Scrap…" he muttered.

"Friends of yours?"

"They're autobots!" Knockout exclaimed then transformed and drove off; that coward. They transformed and stared at me.

"Human, are you all right?" the semi-truck asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"What should we do with her, Optimus?" the motorcycle asked.

"We can only take her to base and explain-"

"I know about the war and the decepticons and the autobots. Knockout told me you protect humans."

"That's shocking, he actually told the truth." The motorcycle said.

"That's really the only thing he didn't lie about." I muttered.

"I'll tell Ratchet to activate the ground bridge." Optimus said then walked a little ways away.

"My name's Arcee, who are you?" the motorcycle asked.

"I'm Shayla." I said. Optimus came back as a blue/green portal thing appeared out of nowhere.

"Let's go." Optimus said. They started to walk towards it but I hesitated. "Coming?"

"I knew Knockout when I went with him; I still don't know who or really what you are." I said.

"Would it help if I told you a few humans about your age are there and trust us as well?" Arcee said.

"What? Who?" I asked; they looked at each other.

"Come with us and everything will make sense." Optimus said. I sighed and followed them.

* * *

><p>Mhm the awesomest decepticon ever is here! Ladies and gentlemen: Knockout! lol sorry he's my fave!<p> 


	3. At the Base

I walked through the portal and to my amazement I was inside of a large building with stone walls. There were two other autobots there; Optimus told me they were Bee and Bulkhead. Jack, Miko, and Raff walked in and Miko got excited.

"Sweet; Shayla's here now!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Wait, Shayla what are you doing here? Optimus, what's going on?" Raff asked.

"She befriended a decepticon." Optimus simply said.

"What?" Jack said.

"Relax I didn't know until recently that he wasn't human; they have human forms apparently and that's who I met." I said nonchalantly.

"Maybe you'd like to tell us everything?" Optimus suggested. So I told them how I met Knockout and how he had lied to me; I never told them about my feelings for his human form. Their eyes were all glued on me as I cautiously told them everything.

"Wait which decepticon is it?" Jack asked.

"He said his name was Knockout." I said.

"Woah; Shayla's crushing on the decepticon doc!" Miko said.

"What? No I do not like him like that!" I said; my cheeks warming a little.

"Is he still self-centered?" Arcee asked.

"Sometimes," I said. The blue 'bot scoffed a little. "What?"

"He's the most self-centered 'con there is when it comes to looks." Bulkhead laughed.

"It didn't seem that way at first. He was really nice and didn't act like 'the most self-centered 'con there is'." I said defending him.

"Well for now I suggest avoiding him." Optimus suggested.

"Why? He won't hurt me." I said. _Would he?_

"Just to be sure for now."

"Fine," I mumbled. It had started to get late so they took us home. I went with Raff in Bee; turns out Raff lives just down the street from me. I walked inside and my mom was sitting on the couch reading.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"I was hanging with a few friends from school." I answered.

"I thought you said you were going to be with Kamrin?"

"He had to leave early because he's…moving." I said as tears stung my eyes. She stood up and walked over to give me a hug.

"It'll be all right, you'll see him again; I'm sure of it." She said.

"Thanks mom." I went upstairs into my small bedroom and flopped onto my bed and sank into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>I've been told I needed to start adding more detail into my stories so I'll try harder!<p> 


	4. Cemetery

The next morning was his birthday. No, no it wasn't Knockout's; it was my fathers. Well it would be if he were still alive. I walked through the iron gates at the entrance of the cemetery. It was mid-fall so all the leaves had fallen off the few trees that grew there. I found his grave and kneeled down. I placed a single white lily on his tombstone.

"Daddy, I know you may not hear me;" I said as tears started to roll down my cheeks. "But I wanted to say happy birthday." A raven cawed off in the distance. "Everything's so confusing right now. I met someone in the park. He was funny and smart and friendly; but he has a secret. The boy I met turned out to be just a holoform of a robot alien! They have car forms and can transform into giant robots. I was only confused until he told me the decepticons are evil and that he's one of them; and that's when I got angry. Papa I don't know what to do! I met the autobots who are good and they say to stay away from him!" my stomach clenched and my heart ached as I wiped my eyes. I heard leaves crunching and someone clear their throat. I turned to see Knockouts' holoform standing there watching me.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked and kneeled down.

"My dad." I said solemnly.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he wiped away a tear that was rolling down my cheek. His hand felt warm and I barely stopped myself before I leaned more into it.

"This is his grave. He died ten years ago in the 9/11 attack. He had been on a business trip to New York and was in the Twin Towers when they…" I trailed off as I started to cry. I covered my face with my hands and he sat there not knowing what to do.

"I know how it feels to lose someone close to you." He said as he put a hand on my shoulder. "I've lost many friends in this war."

"When the Towers were destroyed it started a war. But ours don't last long compared to the war you're in." I said and looked up at him.

Knockout's POV

Shayla was sitting in front of her father's grave crying. At one point she told me that today was his birthday. I noticed the single white flower on his tombstone. I questioned her about it.

"White lilies were his favorite flower." She said while staring at it. She must be hurting pretty bad to be crying for this long; or maybe it's just me thinking like that because we rarely cry within the decepticon army.

"That's why you brought it?" I asked and she nodded.

_::Starscream to Knockout:: Where are you?_

_::Knockout to Starscream:: Out._

_::S to K:: Where?_

_::K to S:: Nowhere sheesh can't I have a little fun?_

_::S to K:: Not when work on Megatron needs done, now get back here!_

_Starscream ended Comm._

I sighed and Shayla looked at me.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Starscream's pissed that I left again and wants me to return right away." I muttered. Starscream really pisses me off sometimes.

"Why do you let him push you around?"

"Because he's second-in-command; I have to follow his orders." _And the fact that Megatron's gone for now makes him leader…for now. _I thought to myself.

"Well…thanks for coming." She said.

"No prob." I answered and smiled. I double checked to make sure no one was around and deactivated my holoform and drove off.

* * *

><p>I don't like Starscream and I may have said it before but I don't care. But in Transformers: Prime his eyes are so beautiful!<p> 


	5. School and Breakdown

Shayla's POV

I had to run to get to school on time. I knew I had spent too long with Knockout. The autobots don't want me near him because they say he's evil. I walked into class as the bell rang and sighed. I made it. Jack turned and saw me come in. He looked worried and I realized that my eyes may still be red from crying earlier. I tried to focus on what the teacher was saying until Jack passed me a note.

"Are you okay?" it said.

"Yeah, I just visited my dad's grave." I responded. He didn't write anything back and I was glad for that. During lunch Miko pulled me to where she sat with Jack and Raff.

"What do you think?" Miko asked.

"About what?" I asked quietly.

"About the-"

"About our friends," Jack intervened.

"Ah, so they're a secret?" I said. They nodded and I continued to pick at my food.

"Are you okay? Is it something to do with Knockout?" Raff asked.

"No, it's nothing like that. Today's my dad's birthday." I said.

"Well why are you sad?"

"Raff-" Jack started.

"He's dead." I said.

"What?" Raff said as his eyes widened a little.

"I visited his grave before school."

"Wow I'm…I'm sorry." After he said that we were quiet. I ended up not finishing my lunch and threw it away.

Knockout's POV

I made it back to base in time to be questioned by Breakdown. He stood next to our leaders damaged body with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Another race?" he asked.

"Not today." I responded and he sighed.

"Knockout I don't think you should be seeing this girl anymore. Besides she's a _human, _why bother?"

"What's wrong with making friends?" he shook his head.

"That's not what I mean. You're going to get caught sooner or later."

"You won't tell, right?" he groaned.

"Fine, but if Starscream finds out, I'm out of here. I don't want to get killed for this."

"Starscream won't find out." I said, but a movement caught my eye across the room. I turned to see Soundwave standing there.

"Scrap," Breakdown and I muttered at the same time.

* * *

><p>Soundwave, if you don't know already, is "the eyes and ears of the decepticons" and Starscream even says, "Keep your voice down! That Soundwave sees and hears everything!" I love his loyalty to Megatron and his story with Megatron.<p> 


	6. Starscream & Soundwave

"Soundwave, how much of that did you hear?" I asked mortified. He just stood there with his blank screen showing nothing. This is not good. Soundwave's going to reveal to Starscream that I've become friends with a human. My injuries because of this will be more than a few scratches on my finish. He turned and left the med bay without saying a word.

"Wonder what 'Screamer's going to say." Breakdown said.

"He's going to kill Shayla." I said with horror.

"I'd be more worried about yourself."

"Starscream can't afford to lose us; Shayla on the other hand doesn't mean anything to him. Shayla's going to die and it's my fault." I groaned.

"Knockout what?" I heard Starscream yell from another room. I turned to look at Megatron. _I'm jealous of you right now,_ I thought to myself. Starscream stormed in and I knew what was coming.

Shayla's POV

I walked down the dirt road towards the autobot base. I don't know exactly where it is but I was told to meet Bee and Raff at the end of the road. I heard the loud roar of a jet engine as a silver jet flew above me. Another roar of an engine and a purple one showed up too. Thinking it was a show or something I continued to walk down the dusty path. Suddenly both came close again but transformed and landed in front of me. No doubt they were decepticons.

"Is this the human?" the silver one asked the purple one, who had no face. He only had a screen. The faceless decepticon nodded.

"Who are you? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"All in good time, my dear." The silver one said. I had a rock in my hand behind my back. I hurled the ragged stone about the size of my fist at the purple one and hit it square in the face/screen. I could tell I left some bad scratches. They were distracted long enough that I was able to hide behind a large boulder near the road. I got out my cell phone and called Raff.

"Hello?" he said.

"Raff I'm down the road and there are a couple of decepticons!" I whispered frantically into the phone?

"Is it Knockout?"

"No! Now is Bee still with you?"

"Yes he's on his way right now." I heard gunshots fire and Bee running towards the two decepticons.

"Retreat!" I heard one yell. I sighed and assumed it was over. I carefully crept out from behind the rock and saw Bee standing alone. I walked up and he transformed and his door opened signaling for me to get in. We hurried to the base to inform Optimus what happened. Raff had beaten us there and had told them that I had been attacked.

"Well, well, well; looks like Knockout turned his back on ya." Bulkhead said with a chuckle. I shot him a glare.

"It wasn't Knockout, I've never seen them before." I said. Bee made those noises again.

"Bee says it was Starscream and Soundwave." Raff stated.

"Starscream's been known to be a coward." Arcee said. "They retreated without a fight didn't they?"

"Pretty much." I said. "But how do they know me? They were after me."

"My guess is Knockout was caught." Optimus said.

"And either he got scared and confessed or the truth was forced out of him." I added.

"Or Soundwave was eavesdropping." Arcee finished.

"You know what they say, Soundwave's the eyes and ears of the decepticons." Bulkhead said.

"Let's just hope they're going to stop attacking me." I mumbled.

* * *

><p>I've been at my grandparents house all weekend so this was the first day I could write. Sorry!<p> 


	7. Spanish

Jack's POV

The day after Shayla's attack I come into the base pissed off. My mom found out that I was failing Spanish and is forcing me to get a tutor. I got off of Arcee and she transformed into her robot form.

"You know she's right, you should be studying more." Arcee said. Right now she's acting like a second mother which is really starting to bug me.

"I'm probably going to get stuck with some Spanish _nerd_ that'll follow me everywhere and insist we become the best of friends." Okay I may have used a little too much sarcasm there but I didn't care.

"Don't be that way, Jack." Raff said as he leaned over the railing.

"I don't even understand why they make us learn a second language in the first place. This is America, why do we need to learn Spanish? Why can't everyone just speak English?" I groaned. Raff and Miko gasped and pointed behind me as something hit the back of my head. I turned to see Shayla with tears in her large brown eyes.

Shayla's POV

How _dare he_ say that stuff! My parents had emigrated here from Mexico before I was born and had struggled to learn English. I struggled to learn both. I walked up behind him and smacked him in the back of the head. Worst of all is that _I'm_ his tutor. Miko and Raff had gasped and Jack turned and was surprised to see a surely close to crying me.

"Why are you talking like that?" I demanded.

"Shayla when did you-" he began but I put up a hand.

"Shut up! I was excited to tell you that I'm your tutor and that since we're friends we'd have more time to actually study; but I guess you don't want to be around a Spanish nerd!" tears started to roll down my cheeks but I made no gesture to wipe them away.

"Shayla I didn't know I swear."

"But you did know that my parents are both Mexican and they had problems learning English. I'm a native speaker! And by saying those things like 'Why do we have to learn Spanish?' or 'Why can't everyone just speak English?' you're not only disrespecting me and my family, but everyone who's a native speaker!" he started to get angry.

"I'm not disrespecting anybody!"

"Oh, so now I'm a nobody? Because I feel disrespected." I said and walked away frustrated but he grabbed my arm.

"So what? You're going to quit on me and not help?"

"I can't help someone who doesn't want it. You wouldn't even last a week with me only speaking Spanish to you."

"Like at one point you've ever been surrounded by Spanish speakers." I turned around and glared at him.

"I used to go to Mexico every summer to visit my _abuelos_ and _tios_ and _primos_. No one in my _familia_ spoke English." (In order: grandparents, uncles/aunts, cousins, family).

"Whatever." He said.

"You're so arrogant!" I growled and walked away and was heading for the exit when Optimus, Bee, and Bulkhead drove in.

"Hey Shayla," Bulkhead greeted me.

"You shouldn't talk to me; after all apparently I'm a Spanish nerd." I said then turned and glared at Jack. I left the base without saying anything more.

Arcee's POV

Did Jack really just say all of that? Wonder what's got him in such a bad mood.

"Jack that wasn't cool." I stated after I watched Shayla storm out.

"I'm not dealing with a tutor." He said.

"Then think of her as a friend trying to help you."

"Uh what's going on?" Bulkhead asked. Ugh Bulkhead not now.

"Shayla's angry at me for no reason." Jack claimed.

"Liar! You were making fun of people who speak Spanish! She has every right to be mad! Spanish is her native language!" Miko yelled.

"Jack, you need to make things right with Shayla." Optimus said. There goes Optimus, the peacemaker. One of the many reasons he's a Prime. Jack mumbled something then leaned against the wall.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for those who love Jack but I decided he was the easiest to make do this. I decided to have this happen after someone in a Spanish 1 class (I'm in Spanish 2) said, "This is America, why are we learning Spanish?" It made me sick so I dedicate this to those learning a second language and think it's useful!<p> 


	8. Ayúdeme

I found myself sitting on the park bench again trying to calm down. Jack is just _antipatico_ (mean) and arrogant. I pulled a book out of my bag and started to read it. Just as I was about to finish a page a hand was on it. I looked up to see Vaughn, the school bully, taking my book away. One of his friends grabbed me by my black hair and pulled me up with a painful yank.

"Look it's the little Hispanic negro girl!" he said with a laugh.

"I'm not black just because my skin is an olive color." I said as I glared at him. "Now give me back my book and leave me alone."

"Did you hear that boys? This kid thinks she's tough enough to tell us what to do! I say we teach her a lesson." He said while getting closer with his two other friends.

"I suggest leaving her alone." I hear Knockout's voice say behind them. I couldn't help but smile. Vaughn turned around to face him and smirked.

"Or what?" he said then turned and pushed me hard. I lost my balance and fell back onto the bench. As he was about to punch me Knockout gripped his wrist with such strength I thought he was going to break Vaughn's arm.

"I said leave her alone." Knockout said. His voice was filled with danger. I stood up and managed to slip out of Vaughn's reach but his friends made sure I didn't go anywhere. Vaughn started to get pissed off.

"What are you going to do about it, weakling?" Vaughn is playing a dangerous game.

"Don't underestimate me or else you'll regret it."

"Oooh I'm so scared!" Vaughn and his friends started to laugh until Knockout punched him in the gut. Vaughn doubled-over and looked as though he was going to puke.

"Would either of you like to say anything?" Knockout said as he turned to Vaughn's friends. They looked at each other then ran off. Vaughn followed swiftly; leaving Knockout and I alone. When they were gone Knockout relaxed a little.

"Thanks Knockout." I said and smiled.

"No problem. Why do they pick on you?" he asked.

"Because I'm different; I have darker skin than others because of my Hispanic heritage."

"Their loss." He shrugged. He leaned down and picked up my book that Vaughn had dropped and handed it to me. "I believe this belongs to you."

"Keep it as a thank you." I said.

"Eh, I'm not into human literature." He said as he tossed it to me. I caught it and shook my head.

"Somebody's picky." We sat back down on the bench to talk for a while longer. Finally I remembered the attack.

"Did the decepticons find out?" I asked. He looked a little taken back.

"Why ask that?" he asked hesitantly.

"Because I was attacked directly by…I think Bee said their names were Starscream and Soundwave." Knockout stood quickly.

"What? Soundwave that little-"

"What happened?" I demanded. He sighed.

"Breakdown, my partner, knows. We've been close since Cybertron and he's the only other decepticon I can trust and he's the only one who'd keep secrets. I was talking to him and Soundwave overheard. I was severely punished and Starscream swore that he'd kill you in front of me." He explained with regret in his voice.

"Why would you tell him?" I groaned.

"Why'd you tell the autobots?" he shot back.

"I was forced to because they caught us, remember?"

"You could have lied!" he growled.

"I'm not the type of person to lie, but apparently you are since you lied to me about whom and what you are!" I almost shouted as I stood up.

"Lower your voice we don't want the whole world to know!" he hissed.

"What does it matter? All the decepticons want me dead!"

"Not all!"

"Oh yeah; like who?"

"Like me!" he shouted. A few people stared for a second then continued whatever they were doing.

"Funny, because I'm not even allowed to be around you anymore," I said as tears started to well up in my eyes. Knockout didn't seem to notice.

"Well then you can just leave! Go on! Run back to the autobots!" I got pissed and threw the only thing that was in my hand at his head; my book. I ran away while tears rolled down my cheeks. I turned my head once and saw him standing there stunned. _Well then you can just leave! Go on! Run back to the autobots!_ His voice kept ringing in my head until I made it to my _papá's_ (father's) grave in the cemetery. I fell to my knees in tears.

"_Ayúdeme!_" (Help me) I begged in Spanish as I cried. "_Ayúdeme_."

"_Tu estas bien_?" (Are you okay?) I heard Jack ask behind me.

"No," I responded as I tried to stop crying.

"Are you really that angry with me?" he sounded worried. I looked up and saw that he was alone. Arcee must be near the road.

"No, it's Knockout." I started to cry again. He sat next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"You want to talk about it?" I pulled away and told him what happened; including what happened with Vaughn. Jack listened carefully and seemed like he understood exactly what was going on.

"You know what they say; when life gives you lemons, make lemonade." He said after I was finished.

"This is going to be one bitter lemonade." I mumbled and he laughed.

* * *

><p>She was asking her father to help her btw. Stay tuned for more!<p> 


	9. Shayla's Secret Talent

Knockout's POV

Humans are starting to disgust me. Actually they've disgusted me this whole time but Shayla made them bearable. Now there's no one who doesn't annoy me. I still have her stupid book. She threw it at my head! She's lucky she didn't hit my car form and ruin my finish or she'd be in deep scrap. I commed Breakdown for a ground bridge.

_::Knockout to Breakdown:: Hey I need a ground bridge._

_::Breakdown to Knockout:: You sound pissed; what happened?_

_::K to B:: Got in a fight with Shayla. She threw a freaking book at my head._

_::B to K:: Holoform head, right?_

_::K to B:: No my autobot head; of course my holoform!_

_::B to K:: Calm down sheesh ground bridge is activating._

I ended the comm. link and sighed. The ground bridge opened and I walked through as I carried the book in one hand. I walked into the med bay and saw Megatron still unconscious. Breakdown was standing with his arms crossed.

"So how did you piss off Shayla?" he asked.

"Well first off she asked why she was attacked by Starscream and Soundwave." I said.

"They did what?"

"Yeah and she found out I told you and she got angry; then asked why I told you."

"How'd you respond?"

"I asked why she told the autobots." Breakdown laughed a little.

"Bulkhead must've freaked."

"I told her she could've lied then she got even angrier and said that it must be easy for me because of how much I lied to her."

"Humans are cranky." He chuckled.

"Then she said that the autobots don't want her to be around me."

"Makes sense." How is he keeping this calm?

"Then I got angry too and yelled 'Well then you can just leave! Go on! Run back to the autobots!' then she threw the book at me and ran away."

"You idiot!" he growled. He grabbed the book out of my hand. He opened it and his optics widened. "Do you know her last name?"

"I don't know. Why?" he handed the book back. I looked at the inside and the place where it acknowledges who it's written for.

"Read it."

"'For Knockout, who always supported me. Even though we're nothing alike he doesn't care.'" I stared in shock at the words I just read. On the cover it said that the book was written by Shayla Garcia.

"I didn't know she wrote books." I said as I stared at it.

"And you messed up everything." Breakdown said.

"I have to find her." I stated.

* * *

><p>This one was for my fellow writers :D<p> 


	10. Sick Mind

Shayla's POV

Jack and I ended up walking back to the base thanks to an important call to Arcee. She had to leave us because of some emergency that couldn't wait. I wonder what happened. Well I imagine that Agent Fowler was yelling at Optimus for something and they needed Arcee for a mission of some sort. When we walked in I stopped cold in my tracks. Optimus was lying on was seemed to be a giant bed and half his face was covered in something like rust.

"What's wrong with Optimus?" I asked. Optimus tried to say something but Ratchet stopped him.

"Please Optimus, conserve your energy." He said then turned to us. "It's Cybonic Plague; created by Megatron himself."

"Is there a cure?" Jack asked.

"That's what Bee and I are about to find out. We still have the 'cons coordinates." Arcee said.

"Wait, so you're going into the _Nemesis_?" I asked. They looked at me like they didn't have a clue what I was talking about. "What? I learn stuff."

"Well yeah we're going." Arcee said. The ground bridge opened. Bee and Arcee walked through and it started to disappear but Jack and I somehow were able to slip through. We followed them without them noticing us until we were almost to the computer room or something when the doors opened. Arcee and Bee hid and as they did Bee noticed us and grabbed us as Knockout walked in. He heard us and said, "Hm?" then shrugged and continued to walk by. When he was out of sight we came out and Arcee looked pissed. "Why didn't you stay back at the base?"

"What? We were curious." Jack responded.

"Scrap, well it looks like you're stuck here until we need a ground bridge. Don't touch _anything_."

"_Si, si, si, yo se." _(yes, yes, yes, I know.) I said. I think she translated it because she gave us a quick nod and we ran into the room. As Arcee searched through the files and argued with Ratchet Jack, Bee, and I looked around the room and kept watch. Bee looked into the window of another room and he looked surprised. He turned and said something to Arcee.

"What is it Bee?" she asked as she walked up. She looked in then opened the door. "It's Megatron."

We walked in and I heard Arcee talking to Ratchet although I couldn't make out what she was saying. I saw her about to shoot Megatron; killing him once and for all; but she didn't. Apparently Ratchet has a plan. We hooked up Bee with a purple wire-thing to…Megatron?

"Why are we hooking them up together?" I asked.

"Ratchet believes that if there is a cure, it's sure to be in Megatron's mind." Arcee said. "Are you ready Bee?" he nodded and his eyes went blank. After a few minutes the door opened. We are hidden but the wire isn't. "Hurry Bee," Arcee whispered. I could hear decepticons talking; then I heard Knockout. That high-pitched voice; the name "Soundwave" that came up so many times; it's the two decepticons that attacked me! I guess Knockout decided to become second-in-command by their voices. By what I hear I know they're trying to get Soundwave to allow them to kill off Megatron. If they kill Megatron before Bee comes back then Bee, Megatron, and Optimus will be in deep…well…scrap. I couldn't care less about Megatron afterwards but Bee and Optimus are who we need right now.

"What the-" I heard Starscream say as he looked towards our hiding spot. He walked up and saw Arcee and Jack; I on the other hand was on the other side of the room. "Autobots! Attack them!" he yelled. I heard Arcee get the cord out of Bee's head.

"Allow me," she yelled as she shot at Megatron. I started to run back to them as I heard the ground bridge open. By the time I got there it was already gone. That's when I realized I was trapped at the decepticon base alone. Starscream and Soundwave had left the room. I glanced over the wall and saw that Knockout was alone next to Megatron. Should I go to him; or is he still mad at me and wants to shoot me? Well it's either him or another decepticon. I silently climbed out of the trench-like thing I was in. He didn't see me until I tripped over a wire. He swiftly turned around; ready to attack whoever it was that snuck up on him.

"Relax it's just me," I said as I stood up. My knee was scraped from the fall and stung but it wasn't bleeding so I'm not worried. He looked surprised.

"Shayla what are you doing here?" he asked with a low voice.

"I was with Arcee and Bee and got left behind by mistake."

"You're not safe here; when will they come back?"

"I don't know! I lost my phone at the base!" he was about to say something when the doors behind him opened. I quickly hid behind Megatron as a blue decepticon with a red face and yellow eyes walked in.

"Hey Knockout, how's Megatron?" he said.

"Unchanged," Knockout responded.

"Then why isn't there any brain activity?" I looked at the screen and sure enough there wasn't any. I smiled as I thought about how Megatron may actually be dead forever. The decepticon walked over to the screen. Apparently he saw me at the corner of his eye because he reached down and grabbed me. He said, "Is this the Shayla that I've heard so much about?" is he Breakdown?

"Yeah, she was with the two autobots that just snuck in; apparently they left her behind." Knockout answered.

"Put me down, _por favor!_" (please) I demanded. He looked at me in confusion but set me down.

"This is Breakdown; originally the only decepticon to know about you." Knockout explained uncomfortably.

"Sup," Breakdown said.

"_Hola_," (hello) I responded. He looked at me with a confused look.

"What is wrong with you, human?"

"_Nada_ is wrong with me just because I'm bilingual." (nothing)

"How did you manage to talk to her?" he asked Knockout.

"She never spoke this language before." Knockout confessed.

"_Ay, ay, ay,_" I mumbled. "I spoke Spanish to you; just sometimes it's really close to _ingles_." (English)

"Well while you're here speak English or _ingles_ or whatever it is." Breakdown muttered. Then he turned and grabbed something from the nearby table and threw it towards me. I caught it and looked to see that it was my book.

"I didn't know you write." Knockout said. Great they found out. Must've been the whole "For Knockout…" thing.

* * *

><p>I'm enjoying writing in Spanish :) I told my Spanish teacher and she was happy about it. <em>i<em>_Gracias para tu leyes!_ (thank you for reading)


	11. Out of His Head

Jack's POV

We made it back to the base in one piece. While Ratchet was helping Optimus I looked around and noticed that Shayla was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Shayla?" I asked.

"I thought she was right behind us. Did you see her, Bee?" Arcee asked. He shook his head. "Scrap."

"You mean to tell me that she's still in the decepticon base?" I nearly shouted. Ratchet apparently heard because without turning around he sighed.

"Don't tell me that Shayla's stuck on the _Nemesis_." He said.

"Do we still have their coordinates?" Raff asked.

"No we lost them shortly after you returned." Ratchet mumbled. I groaned; Shayla's stuck there and she just had a fight with Knockout so who will help her?

Shayla's POV

"I didn't realize that I threw that book at you." I stuttered. Breakdown looked amused. Breakdown smacked the back of Knockout's shoulder.

"Looks like you have a human crushing on you." Breakdown said as he laughed.

"Don't make me speak Spanish again." I mumbled as I glared at him. Knockout looked confused as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Relax human; I was just joking." The door was opening and I quickly hid back behind Megatron. I heard light metal footsteps.

"Hello again, _Herr Kommandant_;" (commander in German) Knockout said. I could actually hear the smirk in his voice.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" I heard…I think Starscream say.

"Well what do want?"

"I heard an unfamiliar voice in here." Starscream sounded suspicious.

"It's only Knockout and I in here." Breakdown stated. Crap Starscream's going to find and kill me.

"Don't lie to me, Breakdown. I make a dangerous enemy." Starscream growled.

"Then how come you've never been able to kill a 'bot without help?" Knockout responded. I had to hold back a giggle. Starscream started to yell at them and I just spaced out a little. Crap my mom's probably worried sick about me. I heard Starscream leave and I sighed slightly.

"It's clear." I heard Breakdown say. I walked out and saw that he was alone.

"Where's Knockout?" I asked.

"'Screamer had an assignment for him. I have to go do something; stay hidden." Well somebody feels bossy today.

"All right fine," I mumbled. He left the room and went back to my hiding spot. That's when I realized how exhausted I was. It must be getting late. I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes. I didn't intend to but I ended up falling asleep.

Shayla's Dream

_Purple lava was spurting out of the earth. That's definitely not supposed to happen. Megatron was fighting Optimus and his eyes were…purple? Megatron was about to make the final blow when-_

Back to normal

"Shayla wake up!" I heard Knockout say. I sat up as I rubbed my eyes and groaned. "Finally, you sleep like a rock."

"I've gotten zero sleep lately; give me a break." I muttered.

"I can tell. I have to go help Starscream and Breakdown with something today. Stay-"

"I know; I know; stay hidden." He smiled and left. I realized I had my iPod and started to play a few games. I heard shots outside and realized the autobots might be here. I stayed hidden just in case. The doors opened and I could hear Ratchet yelling at someone. I heard him get thrown against a wall and he groaned.

"I want Bee back but I can't let Megatron return to his body!" I heard Raff say. I ran out of my hiding spot to see Bee also throw back Raff.

"Bee what's wrong with you?" I blurted.

"Shayla you're okay!" Raff exclaimed. Bee used the same cord he used last time and connected it to his head and Megatron's.

"Bee what are you doing?" I growled.

"Shayla, that's not Bee; Megatron's-" Raff began but Megatron's eyes opened and he stood up. Those identical decepticon soldier things ran in.

"Decepticons, deal with them while I pay Starscream a visit." Megatron said and he transformed and flew away. They started shooting at us but we somehow made it out. We were at Antarctica? But it's so warm! We walked around a corner and saw the others.

"Ratchet we need a ground bridge," Optimus commed Ratchet.

"So do we." Ratchet said as we walked up to them. Raff was on Bee's shoulder and he waved at them. Somehow we managed to get a ground bridge and we were able to get back to base. I could hear someone screaming and I looked up to see Megatron attacking Starscream. I also noticed Knockout standing there. He looked down and saw me. He immediately turned away and I sighed. He'll never change.

* * *

><p>Okay a small spoiler with the purple lava thing if you've never watched One Shall Fall. It's dark energon if you don't know :


	12. Return Home

Back at the base Ratchet did a quick scan of Bee to make sure Megatron was truly out of his mind. I sat on the couch next to Jack and Miko as I explained to everyone what happened while I was with the decepticons.

"I'm surprised Breakdown didn't shoot ya." Bulkhead said.

"I did piss him off." I said. It wasn't entirely true but I know Bulk would think it's funny.

"And how did you manage that?" Jack asked.

"I spoke some Spanish." I said and Bulk started to laugh.

"Maybe I should speak Spanish at our next fight." Bulk said.

"_Por que?_" (Why) I asked. "He did help Knockout keep me hidden from the other 'cons."

"Dude, they've been enemies forever!" Miko exclaimed. Enemies? Knowing Bulk and Breakdown they could become great friends. I guess it's just the war that keeps them from it…and their egos. When Ratchet was done with Bee we went down to them. Bee made noises at Raff.

"What did he say?" Miko asked.

"He said thanks," Raff said without looking away from Bee. That's an amazing friendship right there. Jack threw something at me. When I caught it I realized it was my phone.

"You dropped it." Jack stated. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said as I put it in my pocket. Then I remembered my mom. "Crap my mom's going to kill me!"

"No need to worry! I texted your mom with your phone and asked if you could stay the night at my place! She thinks you're still with me!" Miko said. _Gracias el dio para Miko_ (Thank God for Miko). Jack and Arcee gave me a ride home. I went inside and _mi mama_ (my mom) was watching TV.

"Shaylanda Maria Garcia; who was that and why weren't you with Miko?" she asked. _Ay dios mio_ (oh my god) I hate it when she uses my full name.

"Relax, _mama_, Miko and I were hanging out with Jack and Raff when she got sick and Jack offered me a ride." I explained.

"_En una motocicleta?_ You know how I feel about those." (On a motorcycle?)

"_Lo ciento, mama,_" (I'm sorry mom)

"It's all right; but next time, please say no to the motorcycle."

"_Si, mama,_" (yes mom.) I went into my room to find a note on my bed. "Mom did someone come looking for me today?" I called to her.

"Yes, he said his name was Kamrin. I thought you said he moved?" she called back. "Is he visiting?"

"I guess so…" I said more to myself. I opened the letter:

_Shayla,_

_I saw you looking up at me. I needed to tell you that I may have been second-in-command for Starscream but that was because it'd be easier for me to do what I want; like leaving the base. If you saw me look away it was because I didn't want Megatron or Starscream or anyone else to notice me looking. By what I know, Megatron doesn't know about you…yet. Starscream's been making threats at me while I repair him. Heh, looks like Herr Kommandant really pissed off Megatron. I hope you made it home safely._

_Knockout_

I had to read the letter a couple times. He agreed to be second-in-command to Starscream? I looked online _Herr Kommandant_ and it turns out to be the German word for "commander". That's why Starscream was angry when Knockout called him that at the base. I can't believe that Starscream may tell Megatron. Worst of all; Soundwave may tell Megatron and with that stupid screen-face of his he'd show Megatron the conversation between Knockout and Breakdown. This war is getting dangerous for Knockout to be amongst the decepticons. I'm not so sure about Breakdown but he may be in deep crap as well. I folded back up the letter and threw it into my desk drawer. I flopped on my bed and thought of the war until I drifted into a sleep filled with nightmares…all including the death of Knockout and I.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if I'm not quoting the episode perfectly when it comes to Bee thanking Raff.<p> 


	13. Plans?

_Mi mama_ (my mom) was out with her boyfriend again when I woke up. I can't stand him; sure he's nice and all but why does mom have to start dating? Yeah it's been ten years since _papá _died but that doesn't mean I want a stepdad. I looked outside and there were a few clouds but not many.

"Everything all right?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around to see some random guy in my house.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" I growled. He chuckled.

"Relax, Shayla, it's me; Breakdown." He said. I punched him in the arm.

"That's for scaring me and breaking into my house!" but I couldn't help but laugh a little with him. "But seriously you should leave before _Mama_ comes home. She'd kill me if I had a friend over without permission."

"Seriously?" wow; he actually took me serious.

"Not like that! _En serio?_ I meant that she'd get mad!" (Seriously?)

"Oh; well Knockout sent me by to see if you got the note he left for ya. He couldn't come himself because 'Screamer is such bad condition."

"_Si_, I read it." (Yes)

"Later," he said then his holoform disappeared and I could hear him drive away. Megatron must've hurt Starscream real bad. I wonder if Megatron will ever find out about me. He's seen me; like when he woke up. This isn't going to be fun.

Knockout's POV

Finally Starscream shut up and went into stasis. It was nonstop threats and complaining. I sent Breakdown to Shayla hours ago; where is he? I started to look over some old files when Megatron walked in. He went right passed me and to Starscream. He growled when he saw that he was in stasis.

"When will he wake up?" he demanded.

"Hopefully not soon; he's getting on my nerves." I muttered. Did that just come out of my mouth?

"When he does, tell me immediately; I'd like to have a word with him." I nodded and he left. Megatron must still be pissed off at Starscream for trying to turn him into a scrapheap. Finally Breakdown walked in.

"Looks like he finally went into stasis." He said.

"No thanks to you; what took so long anyways?" I asked.

"It was impossible to find her! Anyways yeah she read the note. She kind of seemed upset as well."

"Scrap; what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I asked but I had apparently snuck up behind her and gave her a scare. She didn't know who I was!"

"Were you in holoform?"

"Yeah but she could've recognized me by my voice."

"Humans think differently than we do."

"That's for sure." We both chuckled a little then Starscream woke up and started to mumble to himself.

"Come on Breakdown; we have to go tell Megatron that _Herr Kommandant _is awake." We walked out of the room to find Megatron. We ended up running into Airachnid instead.

"Watch where you're going next time!" she hissed as she stormed away.

"Nice to see you too." I muttered. Do the autobots treat each other like this? What am I thinking? I'm a decepticon I shouldn't care about how they treat each other! I shook myself mentally and continued down the hall. Breakdown was relatively quiet until we found Megatron. We reported to him that Starscream was awake.

"Excellent," Megatron hissed quietly before shoving us away and went to the med bay.

"This is bad." Breakdown blurted. I turned to him.

"How so?" I asked; although I already knew the answer.

"'Screamer's going to most likely tell Megatron about err…" he looked around, "Your friend." Now I understand. This is the perfect opportunity for Starscream to tell Megatron everything; and if Starscream doesn't, that dang Soundwave will. Curse his loyalty!

"If he doesn't we need to find a way to keep him and Soundwave quiet until we come up with a plan." I said.

* * *

><p>Her mom's bf will come up later ;) Oh and I just realized that in the last chapter I misspelt Shayla's full name. It's <em>Shaylandra<em> Maria Garcia.


	14. Accident

Shayla's POV

That night, after my encounter with Breakdown, I went into the living room to see _mama_ and John, her boyfriend, sitting on the couch together. I nearly gagged as I walked by. I wanted to go outside for a walk but they had other plans in mind.

"_Hija," _(daughter; pronounced ee-ha) _mama_ began, "take a seat, _por favor._" I sat down on the chair nearby.

"We have exciting news." John said. Oh no, _por favor_ tell me that it's not what I'm thinking.

"John and I are engaged." _Mama_ announced. My blood ran cold and I'm sure the color drained out of my face.

"_Que?_" (What?) I whispered.

"We're getting married." John said. That's when all my anger flooded in.

"_POR QUE?_"(Why?) I demanded. They seemed to be taken off guard. "_Mama_ he doesn't know one word of Spanish and what about my real _papá_?"

"_Hija_, it's been ten years…" _mama_ trailed off.

"I don't care how long it's been! I can't believe you! Do you even care about how I feel?" I yelled. Tears started to flow. John stood up but I shoved him aside and ran out the door. I heard my mom scream and I saw bright headlights then everything went black.

Shayla's mom's POV

I watched in horror as the car slammed into Shayla. I heard her bones get crushed from the porch. The driver of the car ran out mortified. I heard John calling 911 inside. I ran up to my only _hija_ who was lying on the hard cement unmoving. She wouldn't wake up and she wasn't breathing. John came out with the phone in his hand.

"Don't worry; they're on their way." He said. Neighbors started to come outside after hearing the approaching sirens. One was a friend of Shayla's I believe. I think his name's Raf. He came up and managed to get to the front of the crowd. He gasped and tears welled up in his eyes.

"W-what happened?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"Raf go back home," I said. The paramedics came and put her on a gurney and into the ambulance. I went in with them and we drove off. They were giving her an oxygen mask and trying to wake her up. She was breathing but not responding. That's when it sunk in that this was all my fault. At the hospital the doctors told me that she had suffered a major concussion and head trauma and is now in a coma. I was stunned to say the least. My _hija_ might die! If we had only agreed to ask her first about her opinion instead of announcing our engagement she may have been okay.

* * *

><p>If it's not obvious already I sometimes like to put my characters through pain. You'd see that if you've read any of my other stories as well XD And it's been brought to my attention by an anonymous reader that I've been spelling Raf's name wrong. Sorry! I'll start writing it correctly! And if you think Knockout isn't being exactly like he is in the show and you don't like it well then I'm sorry but you're going to have to deal with it. The best part about writing a fanfic is that you can put a twist on a character that others may not have thought of.<p> 


	15. Hospital

Jack's POV

It was the day after we had gotten trapped in the Shadowzone. Shayla hadn't been there but I plan on telling her about it. Raf came in with Bee and quickly jumped out.

"Shayla's in the hospital!" he exclaimed as soon as he was out of Bee. My heart skipped a beat and I felt like I was going to puke.

"What happened?" Miko asked as she jumped from the couch and ran over to the rail next to me.

"She had run out into the street for some reason and didn't see the car coming and…" he trailed off as he caught his breath. Did he run here or did he not breathe during that sentence?

"Calm down; what did the doctors say?" I asked; my voice was surprisingly calm.

"I don't know but I was there when the paramedics took her away!" I turned to Arcee who didn't show much emotion. She never really did; it's one her many qualities that I respect.

"Arcee can you take me to the hospital to visit her?" I asked.

"Why not?" she said and transformed. I ran down the stairs and grabbed my helmet.

"We'll visit later!" Miko called as we drove off.

"So how long have you known Shayla?" Arcee asked out of the blue.

"Huh? Oh uh I guess we met back in the 7th grade. We had the same math class." I responded.

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"Nothing; we're here. I'm going to head back to the base. Call when ready to leave." I hopped off of her and she activated her holoform and drove away. I walked quickly to the entrance and asked the lady at the desk where she was. She told me where and I went to the elevator and clicked the button for the 5th floor. I found the room and the door was closed. I knocked on it and Shayla's mom answered.

"Oh _hola _Jack!" she tried to sound happy but I could hear the pain in her voice. I went inside and saw Shayla hooked up to a machine. The sight of her stopped me cold in my tracks. She looked so weak and her breaths were shallow.

"How is she?" I asked as I sat on the chair next to Shayla. She looked as if she was asleep.

"She's...in a coma." She said. A coma; the car hit her that hard?

"_Si_, the doctors say it's really not looking good for her." I bit my lip. "I need to go downstairs. Is that all right?" I just nodded. She left the room and I stood up. I looked around until I found what I was looking for: Shayla's cell phone. I looked through the contacts until I found Knockout's name. I quickly put the number into my own phone and put her phone back. Knockout should know that Shayla's in the hospital…right? I left the room and called him.

"Who is this and why are you intruding in on the decepticon airway?" I heard Knockout growl.

"Knockout it's Jack; Shayla's friend." I said. Crap, why did I say my name?

"What do you want?"

"Shayla's in the hospital." The other end of the line was silent.

"What happened?"

"She got hit by a car. She's in a coma."

"In a what?" he sounded confused.

"It's like sleep but it's an unwilling one and sometimes…you don't wake up from it." I explained.

"Why did you call me?"

"Because I figured since you two are friends that you'd like to know!"

"Don't yell at me." He growled. Great now he's showing his decepticon side.

"Fine see ya 'con." I hung up on him and shoved my phone into my pocket. That's when I realized that Shayla's mom had gone back inside. A doctor rushed passed me and went inside her room. I ran in but a nurse stopped me. "Is she okay? Is she awake?" I asked.

"She's awake but-" she started.

"But what?" I'm getting too excited I can tell.

"She doesn't remember anything. Not her name, not the accident, not even her own mother."

"May I see her at least?" I asked. She moved out of my way and I went up to Shayla. She had a blank look in her eyes. "Shayla?"

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Jack, we go to school together. Remember?" she shook her head.

"Jack I think you should go home now." He mom said. I took a step back then ran out of the room. I ran out of the hospital but didn't stop. I finally made it to the base. By then I had lost my breath and was sweating.

"Woah what happened to you?" Miko asked. I shot her a glare.

"I ran here." I said.

"From the hospital?" Arcee asked. I nodded. "Jack, you've gone crazy."

"I had an adrenaline rush okay? But Shayla woke up!" I announced.

"Awesome! She'll be back and hanging with us again in no time." Miko said. I frowned and Arcee noticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"She doesn't remember anything or anyone." I said. Everyone fell silent. Ratchet and Optimus were somewhere else at the moment and I know I'm going to have to tell them too.

* * *

><p>Hey thanks for the comments! I'm glad you guys like it! :)<p> 


	16. Racetrack

Knockout's POV

I cannot believe that human called me; telling me lies about Shayla. Why would she be in the hospital? Can't she just call me herself? Suddenly I'm getting a call from her. Now I can finally find out the truth.

"What?" I said. I don't care if we're friends or not I'm still a decepticon.

"This is Jack again. Shayla woke up from the coma but she has amnesia!" I heard the human from before say.

"What kind of joke is this?" I growled.

"Knockout I'm not a fan of the decepticons. In fact, I can't stand any of you. So why would I call you if I wasn't telling the truth?"

"Why bother even telling me?"

"BECAUSE WE'RE TRYING TO GET HER MEMORY BACK!" he yelled. There was a ringing in my processor from the sudden loud noise.

"Don't yell at me human." I growled.

"Fine, if she never regains her memory then I guess you won't be hanging out with her anymore. That's fine by me. But if you want her to remember come to the racetrack tomorrow at 5pm sharp." And he hung up. I turned to Breakdown who was studying something.

"Looks like something's wrong with Shayla." I said nonchalantly.

"What happened this time?" he asked without looking up.

"It seems that she had suffered head injuries and has no memory of anything whatsoever."

"And how did you figure this out?"

"One of the humans used her phone to contact me apparently."

"Humans: nosy little vermin." Breakdown muttered.

"The human also advised me to meet them at the raceway if I want to help her remember."

"Go ahead; I'll cover for you as usual." I nodded and left the room.

Jack's POV

Miko, Raf, and I finally were able to talk Shayla into coming with us after her mom insisted she go. We rode in silence as Bee drove us to the abandoned racetrack. We got out and I turned to Shayla who looked confused.

"Stay here for one minute." I said. She silently nodded and I walked over to where we had met with Knockout. Of course he was getting into a snark off with Arcee. I whistled loudly; letting them know we're here. I walked back and said, "Okay Bee it's safe to transform now." And he did. Shayla stared in shock as he transformed into a robot before her.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Just wait, you haven't seen nothing yet!" Miko exclaimed. Shayla followed us as we walked to the others. Once again Knockout was at it with Arcee.

"Shayla, you've met them but these are the autobots and one err…decepticon." I said.

"Should I take how you said that with offense?" Knockout asked. Arcee smacked the back of his head.

"It's not always about you ya know!" she growled. Shayla looked confused.

"_Ellos están autómatas?" _(they're robots?) she asked.

"Uh _si._" I said.

"She doesn't remember me but she remembers that dang language?" Knockout said.

"Okay that's it! I'm done with your snark decepticreep! We're trying to help Shayla get her memory back! So you can just shut the frag up!" Arcee yelled.

"Arcee, Knockout, that's enough." Optimus said. He sounded a little impatient.

"This can't be real…" Shayla whispered.

"You'd be surprised." I scoffed.

"But who are you guys?" she asked them. Optimus introduced them. When he told her about the war she seemed surprised; that's probably because she knew that Knockout was a decepticon and was putting that aside to help. After everything was explained I was silently praying that her memory came back. I was wishing that she'd remember everything then things would go back to normal…it didn't.

* * *

><p>Crap I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! I hope you forgive me and continue to read!<p> 


	17. How to Remember

Jack's POV

Knockout finally got bored or something and decided to leave.

"Megatron would kill me if he found me here." He said then transformed but hesitated. "Maybe you should take her to her _papá's_ grave." And he drove off. Shayla looked confused.

"_Papá_? I thought he was at home?" Shayla asked.

"Great looks like your mom lied. That guy is your stepdad; your real dad is dead." Raf said. Arcee transformed.

"Jack, Shayla, hop on I'll take you there." She said. Shayla hesitated but got on. We drove off and Shayla held her arms around me tight in fear of falling off. I smiled slightly until we neared the cemetery. Arcee stopped and we got off. I told her to wait here until Shayla and I returned. "Hurry" was all she said. The earth was hard under our feet as we walked past the tombstones. I could tell she was feeling uneasy.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She only nodded. We finally made it to her dad's gravesite. I saw that tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

"Why didn't _mama _ever tell me this?" she asked.

"Let's just say you weren't too happy about your mom's engagement. She only wanted you to accept him." She just stared at the grave in silence.

Shayla's POV

Everything came back to me. The accident, meeting Knockout, and well, everything; I knew now that _mi mama_ (my mom) had lied to me. Jack was watching me like he was waiting for something; but I don't know how to tell him.

"Does this bring back any memories?" he asked.

"I remember…" I said. "You were actually able to get Knockout?"

"It wasn't easy; he's a real grouch ya know? But yeah somehow I managed to talk him into coming. Couldn't get him and Arcee to get along though." He said with a happy smile. He seemed excited that I had remembered everything. I gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks for not giving up on me." I said. He scratched the back of his head and shrugged.

"It was nothing." He said. We walked back to Arcee to find that she wasn't there; then when Arcee drove up and her holoform disappeared.

"Sorry about that." Was all she said before we got on. "Any luck?"

"I remember everything, Arcee." I said as we drove off.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked. I frowned slightly.

"Home, I need to talk to my mom about something." I answered she turned sharply and headed in the direction of my house.

* * *

><p>I'm starting to get writer's block so bear with me!<p> 


	18. Arguments

We finally were parked outside my house. I got off of Arcee but as I was about to walk inside Jack stopped me.

"Do you want me to come with?" he asked. I shook my head.

"You really don't want to be a part of this fight." I said. He nodded and drove off. I sighed and turned back towards my house and climbed up the porch steps. I walked inside and yelled, "I'm home!" mom and *shudder* John came in from the hall.

"_Hola hija_," _mama_ said. (Hello daughter) "How did it go?"

"You lied to me; John isn't _mi papá_! My real _papá_ is dead!" I said angrily.

"Why would you think that?" John asked.

"Don't play dumb. Jack explained everything to me and even showed me the grave." I argued.

"_Hija _that's enough; he was lying not us." _Mama_ said.

"I remember everything! I have my freaking memories back!" I shouted.

"Impossible; the doctor said you might never have your memories back!" John said. Anger swelled up in me.

"You didn't even try to help me! Jack, Miko, and Raf were the only ones who reintroduced me to people and _really_ told me who I was!" anger continued to rise in my voice.

"You were refusing to accept the marriage in any other way! What choice did we have?" _mama_ asked.

"You could've helped me! After you started to date him you haven't been the same; you act like you don't love me anymore and I'm sick of it!" I started to leave but John called after me.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"To be with my friends." I stormed out of my house and started to walk down the sidewalk. After a few minutes of walking I decided to text Jack. "Hey can I possibly get a ride back to the base?"

"Sure where ya at?" he responded. I sent him the address of the house I was in front of. Sure enough 5 minutes later he was on Arcee in front of me. "You okay?" he asked as I got on.

"Huge fight with _mama _and that stupid fiancé." I muttered as we drove off. I still held onto Jack a little tight because I'm still scared of riding motorcycles. Finally we were inside the base. I got off and took off the helmet.

"I hear you got your memories back." Bulkhead said. Arcee transformed.

"Yeah." I said. Apparently there was still anger in my voice because they gave me a confused look.

"Is something wrong?" Arcee asked.

"I got into a huge fight just now with _mama_ and John." I answered as I tried to control the anger in my voice.

"About what?" Arcee asked.

"About them lying to me and not telling me everything when I couldn't remember; they claimed that Jack, Miko, and Raf lied to me about everything." I said. "They especially got mad when I yelled that my _mama_ didn't like me anymore and ran out."

"Why would you think that?" Optimus asked.

"Because ever since they've started dating she's been like a whole other person." I said. Optimus shook his head.

"You don't know what it's like for someone to change completely." He said then walked out of the room. I automatically knew who he was talking about.

Megatron.

* * *

><p>I'm terrible at arguments sorry. If you have a better way for Shayla to fight with her mom and John then send me your ideas and I might redo it!<p>

Thanks so much for reading!


	19. Authors Note

Hey guys sorry but I'm grounded so I won't be able to update for a while!

I'll update soon!


	20. Goodbye ?

So looks like my mom let me off the hook early! :D Well I have bad news: This is the last chapter. I need to focus on my other story as well as another one I'm about to start. Soul Eater and Transformers: Prime (I'm such a nerd haha). And this one is for Spirit the wolf!

* * *

><p>Knockout's POV<p>

I wonder if Shayla's ever going to get her fragging memory back. Walking through the ground bridge after meeting her and those piles of scrap who call themselves autobots I got caught by Megatron.

"And where have you been?" he demanded. I shrugged.

"What? After you woke up there's not really much to do except terrorize humans." I stated.

"No one is to leave this base without my permission! Got that?" he growled. I nodded and he left. I walked into the med bay and found a note from Breakdown saying he was on a mission. I checked the time and realized he had been gone for a long time. I tried to track his signal but he was nowhere to be found. I immediately went to Megatron but he refused to help him. Breakdown is my best friend and no one's willing to help him even though it's obvious he's in danger. When I got into the med bay I got a call from Shayla.

"_Did you hear about Breakdown? He was kidnapped by humans!"_ she said.

"_I knew he was missing; but he was seriously attacked by humans?" _I responded with a slight humor.

"_The autobots just left to save him." _I quieted. Why would the autobots want to help _him_? Especially that scrap heap Bulkhead. I couldn't ask because she had hung up.

Shayla's POV

I had to hang up on Knockout because I was getting a call from _mama_. I sighed and answered it.

"_Hola_?" I said.

"Hija come home right now! We're moving back to Mexico!" _mama_ demanded. I gasped.

"You can't be serious! Why would you do this?"

"You need to learn respect; being around your _real_ family in Mexico will help you with that. It's already been settled. Say goodbye to your friends and come home right now." Tears stung my eyes as I hung up. The others came in and were excited about their "success," but when they saw me they knew something was wrong.

"You okay?" Arcee asked. I shook my head.

"_Mama_'s making me move to Mexico with her." I said. I heard gasps and felt arms around me. Jack, Miko, and Raf had come up to hug me after hearing that. I said goodbye to everyone. For some reason it was even harder to say goodbye to Jack. Oh yeah; that's because this whole time I've had a crush on him. Jack and Arcee decided to give me a ride home. The whole way there I held onto Jack tight as tears rolled down my cheeks. After I got off I said goodbye for the last time and went inside to see that in a few short hours that _mama_ and John had packed everything up. Apparently we were going to move in with my cousin until we found a place of our own. We left the next day. I watched out the window and watched the town I grew up in disappear behind us.

_Epilogue_

I've been living in Mexico for a few months now. I joined the same school as my cousin, Celeste. We bought our own house and to them things seemed normal. They didn't realize what they had done. I heard a knock at the door and opened it to see Jack and Knockout's holoform standing in the doorway. I saw over their shoulders that Raf and Miko were there as well.

"You came!" I gasped and I pulled the two in front of me into a hug.

"Hey you think I'd let you leave without a goodbye?" Knockout asked. I invited them all in. We hung out and I could tell it was weird for the 3 humans and Knockout to be together since he was after all a decepticon. They eventually had to leave; but not until after Jack gave me a small box and told me not to open it until tomorrow.

When I opened it I saw a necklace with a music note attached and a note.

_Here's something to remember us by._

_-Jack, Miko, and Raf_

I smiled and put it on. I'll never forget any of my friends in Jasper.

* * *

><p>That's the end! Thanks so much for reading!<p> 


End file.
